


Ice Man

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt Ice ManMany thanks to Patt for her help, and to Nat for providing some of the screenshots





	Ice Man

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt Ice Man
> 
> Many thanks to Patt for her help, and to Nat for providing some of the screenshots

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice01_zpsweih6ion.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice02_zps42qwp5tv.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice03_zpsfmtrvnrm.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice04_zpslh184p03.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice05_zpsjltevnrg.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice06_zpslxk9h7j7.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice07_zpsqn5hnv2g.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice08_zpsunt9h02l.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice09_zpskukbvqgv.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice10_zpsbvd1hakp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice11_zpsi3ndqcrp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice12_zps79pq89wq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice13_zpsjvycmmwe.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice14_zps3b6dfa2f.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice15_zpsvdyf167l.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice16_zpszno3vbp3.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice17_zpsmbx9buh9.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice18_zpsqi5iqrjv.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice19_zpsd0cn4mid.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice20_zpsgo7oaxrm.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/ice21_zpsqzznpxlp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Ice22_zpsykdfjg4x.jpg.html)


End file.
